Under the Circus Lights
by amethysth
Summary: He was frustrating and arrogant and a tad immature, but he was also funny, intelligent and so bloody charming... that sometimes she wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him silly or snog him senseless. A series of unrelated Lily/James drabbles.
1. because he makes her heart flutter

_Author's Note: I'll be posting a series of unrelated Lily/James drabbles slowly. Most of these are written in response to challenges and prompts at the Livejournal communities HogwartsIsHome and SailorMoonLand (trust me, I can bring L/J into any scenario, even Sailor Moon-based ones XD ). Ratings will vary between K, K+, and T, but I rated it the highest it'll go just in case (this first drabble is like... K+, I think). Some of them are kind of cracky, but I hope you enjoy anyway! )_

* * *

**1. because he makes her heart flutter.**  
[Candy, music, "I dare you."]  
Words: 1166

"So go on. I _dare_ you," James challenged, that ever-present confident, slightly smug, exceedingly frustrating and kind of endearing smile stretching across his face. Dark black strands fell carelessly in front of his eyes, and she swore the flecks of green in his hazel eyes were mischievously... _gleaming_ at her, but she couldn't bring herself to back away. Lily Evans was anything but a coward, and if James Potter thought he could best her in this immature, ridiculous little game, here in the middle of the common room with all of Gryffindor House watching them, then she was going to prove him wrong.

She sent him a saccharine, sweet smile, eyelids fluttering at him as dramatically as she could manage, and though the music was reverberating loudly into her ears and she could feel the beginnings of a headache, she quickly took the bait. "Alright, fine. I can_ easily_ do this." Ignoring the gasps of her friends, who were now reaching toward her to drag her away from this boisterous, most likely embarrassing scene, Lily hoisted herself on the nearest table. Clearing her throat to catch everyone's attention (though they were probably already paying attention—it wasn't every day that quiet, bookish Lily Evans stood on a table with an amused James Potter by her side), she slowly opened her mouth and began to sing.

"You're tall and fun and skinny, and... really, really pretty... Siriu—er, _Siri. _You're the Mickey to my Minnie, I'm the Tigger to your Winnie, Siri. I want to take you to the city, going to take you out to din-er, dinnie, Siri. You're... cuter than a... guinea pig. I want to take you out to Winnipeg (that's in Canada)."

Before she could even finish, the entire common room was bursting with sound—some in appraisal, and many in... irritation? Apparently, she had insulted Sirius Black's fanclub by openly declaring her love (she wanted to laugh at the thought) for him, and oddly enough, some of James Potter's own group of admirers seemed offended that she had chosen the Quidditch captain's best friend over him. She really didn't understand the insanity surrounding these two boys and their little club of marauding mischief makers. Sure, they were both cute, and one of them was downright adorable, but that didn't mean that girls had to completely lose their minds around them. There was more to life than hand-feeding James Potter chocolates or spinning around on the dance floor with Sirius Black, and she was going to (somehow) prove it by playing (and _winning_) this game. A girl could have principles! She didn't need two handsome _children _at her side.

"Lovely song, Evans," Sirius laughed, clearly amused. "And cuter than a guinea pig? Don't you mean 'sexier than the Giant Squid'?" At this, Lily arched an eyebrow. "I'm flattered, really, though I swear, if you call me 'Siri' again, I might have to hex you."

James, who had been watching the exchange with a pleased smirk on his face (something that unnerved Lily immensely), finally interjected. "Siri! Haha, brilliant, Evans."

She grinned before she could stop herself. "I thought so too, Potter."

His smirk grew. "But—"

Eyes growing wide, Lily backed away slightly, the smallest of steps, suddenly realizing that she had just given it all away.

"—I don't really think you _actually_ fancy Sirius. There is no way you'd call the guy you were in love with '_Siri_,' and to be honest, he's just not your type."

If she didn't like him so much (Well, he's great as _Head boy_, she reasoned), she'd slap that smug smile right off his face. "Oh, really? How would you know?" She wasn't exactly sure what she was starting here, but her ability to think straight seemed to disappear with Potter inching closer.

"I don't know," he said, his voice growing huskier and huskier. "Dare me."

She wasn't sure if it was his close proximity or his brisk, light breath teasing her ear, but suddenly her heart was fluttering wildly in her chest. Lily knew what he wanted her to say—it was what had started this game after all—but saying the same words back at him were an entirely different matter altogether. _'I dare you to serenade the guy you fancy, or just flat out tell him how you feel. Declare it, and if you sincerely mean it, I won't ask again.' _She knew James was just playing around (practical joking was what he and his mates did best) and so she had joked with him right back by throwing Sirius into the middle of all this, but did she want him to leave her alone? He was frustrating and arrogant and a tad immature, but he was also kind, funny, intelligent and so bloody charming, and sometimes she wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him silly or snog him senseless, and just _thinking _about him made her head hurt.

Even more than that, she was afraid. What if there really _was_ someone else he fancied? Would he be honest? And if he did choose _her_, if he actually stood in front of their entire House and openly declared his affections for Lily Evans (as he had done so many times in the past), would it be just a mockery, like her declaration for Sirius?

"I..."

He was smiling at her again, that frustratingly endearing, sincere smile he had that he seemed to throw at no one else, and she felt her resilience start to crumble.

"I... You... I dare you to..."

"Come on, Evans, just spit it out," Sirius hollered, just as James started to brush a hand through his hair, obviously preparing himself for what he _thought_ was going to come.

With her head pounding and her heart frolicking and the music so incredibly loud and irritating, Lily finally lost it. Instead of doing what Potter asked, instead of going along with this stupid, stupid game after all, she just chucked the whole charade out the window. "Oh, _bugger off_, Black." In an instant, her arms wrapped around James Potter's neck, and before she could change her mind or even think about what she was doing, before James could properly question her ("Hey, Lily, what are you—"), she stood on her toes, pushed his head down just slightly, and pressed her lips quickly against his. One kiss turned into five, hesitance turned into urgency, and soon, so much time had passed that no one in the common room was even interested in the snogging couple.

Short on breath and blushing madly, Lily began to disentangle herself from his arms.

Sensing that she might apologize or may just throw the whole thing on Sirius, James stopped her. "I dare you," he whispered, "to do that again." And this time, before she or anyone else could even respond, he took her into his arms and brought his lips down upon hers, and Lily discovered that there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

* * *

_Notes: The song "Ginny" belongs to Team StarKid (StarKidPotter) and was used in their musical, "A Very Potter Musical." Wholeheartedly recommended (SO HILARIOUS). The title of these drabbles, "Under the Circus Lights" is taken from the song "Circus Lights" by Black Lab. Thank you for reading! :)_


	2. because she makes him crazy

**2. because she makes him crazy**.  
[Rainbows, humor.]  
Words: 528

"I _have_ to find it!" James said to himself for probably the twentieth time in the last minute, not even caring that his friends, his classmates, and random students he didn't even know were staring at him like he had gone mad overnight. He didn't care what anyone said; he was a man on a mission and he _would not rest_ until he accomplished what he set out to do.

"What is he doing?" Sirius mock-whispered to Remus, hoping James heard his not-so-subtle question so that he'd put an end to this insanity.

"I have no idea," Remus said, not even bothering to cover up the fact that they were talking about him. He turned to voice the question to Peter, but somehow during their blatant staring, Peter had decided to skip out on the "questioning from afar" and join the craziness himself. He and James were now muttering the same mantra-"I have to find it! I have to find it!" Whatever they were looking for must have been moving because every so often, they'd jump in the air, as if to pounce and capture something, only to realize it had gotten further ahead. Like an invisible wild goose-chase.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Lily finally asked, her face completely full of mirth. It was clear to Remus and Sirius that whatever their odd friend was doing, Lily _knew_, and it was ridiculous enough to send her into a fit of giggles. (Though, Remus had to admit, she was doing pretty well restraining some of that laughter.)

James looked up at her, stopping mid-sentence to answer her question. Rolling his eyes, he pointed skyward. "I'm going to reach the end of that rainbow and catch the leprechaun and the gold and the glory," he stated, matter-of-factly, as Peter threw in a, "And I'm going to help him!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Sirius said, stopping Lily mid-laughter.

"Prongs, you know, as well as I do, that rainbows are just optical illusions," Remus added. "You can't chase rainbows; it's impossible."

James rolled his eyes again. "_Of course_ I know that. I'm chasing this _special_ rainbow." He pointed at the sky again to a... perfectly looking, average rainbow.

Sirius stared. "I have... no idea what I'm supposed to be looking at."

Lily laughed-a tiny, small, laugh, as if to say, "Oh, _right_, special magic rainbows. Carry on!" and then went back to reading her book. The secret, smug smile on her face was lost to no one but James (and Peter).

"She sent him on a ridiculous, impossible quest, didn't she?" Sirius finally said, mentally debating if they should follow their best mate into the depths of who-knows-where, or stay where they were and laugh at his expense.

Remus nodded. "Should we tell him?"

Up ahead, James cheered, high-fiving Peter and flailing his arms like a lunatic. "We're getting close, Wormtail! We're getting close!"

Sirius grinned. "...Nah. I think he can handle this one on his own."

And sure enough, he did, trekking all of the Hogwarts grounds into the next day, not at all noticing a mischievous red-head sitting against a beech tree, laughing her arse off.


	3. because his beauty inspires her

**3. because his beauty inspires her.**  
[Artist, eye-candy.]  
Words: 500

Lily watched him carefully, making note of the gold and green flecks in his eyes and the lazy, lopsided grin on his face. His hair was disheveled (as usual), and his robes were equally unruly, everything either too loose, wrinkled, or undone. If Lily didn't know better, she'd think he had been—

"Totally shaggable, right?" Mary said with a knowing smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if he'd just returned from a broom-cupboard."

She blushed. "No, he... overslept."

Mary gave her a pointed look, as if to inquire how _Lily Evans_, the girl who acknowledged Potter's attractiveness, but claimed to want nothing to do with him, knew _anything_ about James Potter's sex-life.

Realizing what she was implying, Lily shouted, "No, I meant—"

"She has a stalking problem," someone said from behind her. "She doesn't want to date him, but she has no qualms about _eying_ him. Though who can blame her? Prongs _is_ quite the eye-candy. Only second to myself, of course."

Lily rolled her eyes, wondering why Sirius Black had left James Potter in the middle of Transfiguration to randomly sit beside _her_. It was practically _law_ that the two mischief-makers remain attached at the hip, no matter where they went. She'd even heard they _lived_ together. "Spend a lot of time staring at Potter, do you, Black? I always knew at least one of you had a thing for the other."

"Jealous, Evans?" he grinned. "Or just afraid that I'll tell 'my lover' your dirty little secret?"

Mary looked back and forth between the two, baffled. "What secret? And Sirius, you two aren't _really_ shagging, are you?"

Sirius ignored her, smirking widely. It was incredibly obvious just _how much_ he was enjoying Lily's discomfort.

"I don't have secrets," she attempted to say, feigning confidence. "Or at least, none _you_ know about."

His eyes gleamed. "So you mean you _don't_ spend hours raping my best-mate with your eyes?"

"You do _WHAT_?" Mary shrieked, openly gaping.

The entire class was now eying their table, and even James Potter had turned around to stare. Lily wanted to die or disappear—anything to evade all of this unwanted attention. Sirius, however, was having a blast.

"Confess, Evans. Or I'll tell him."

Growing more apprehensive with every knowing glance Black shot her way, Lily screamed, "Never!" and muttered a nonverbal 'Silencio' to prevent him from saying anything at all. Though she received a detention and several strange looks from Mary and Potter for the rest of the week (and some glares from Black, who still couldn't entirely speak), it was worth it. She wasn't ready for anyone to realize her... obsession. Sirius Black was right: James Potter _was_ gorgeous, but his beauty—in the long glances she stole and the meticulously detailed sketches she couldn't help but make in every class she shared with him—was something that (for now) she wanted to keep all to herself.


	4. because she can't see how much he loves

**4. because she doesn't realize how much he _loves_.**  
["_My God, these folks don't know how to love_—_that's why they love so easily."_]  
Words: 500

James scowled into his pumpkin juice, doing everything he could _not_ to notice the absurd display happening several feet away. Fickle girls from every House paraded gaudy gifts of chocolates, cards and even bloody _flowers_, declaring their love for Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain Amos Diggory. It wasn't that he was jealous—he got just as much attention, and quite frankly, he didn't want it. It was the _words_ they used, the same words they threw around his and Sirius's faces on a daily basis. Words that he was sure _none_ of them truly understood.  
_  
"I love you, Amos!"_

_"I'm __in_ love with you!"  
  
It was sickening. He _knew_ it shouldn't bother him. They could "love" someone in the platonic way—there's no limit on _that_ sort of love. But it was _Valentine's Day_, and those girls _wanted_ something from Amos Diggory. The same way they always wanted something from him or his mates. Commitment, affection, _something_. They meant it to be romantic, competing against each other in the most absurd way. And Diggory... _He_ just ate it up, promising everyone that he'd date them, that of course he cared, that they truly mattered. It bothered him that he really didn't mean it. That probably those girls didn't even mean it. How many of them really _would_ want to be with Diggory exclusively? How many of them actually _did_ feel for the guy? Did he return _anyone's_ feelings? At all?

"P-r-ongs, you're glaring again," Sirius mock-whispered, nudging his mate.

James sighed. "He just makes me so..."

"Angry?" Peter offered.

"I think the word you're looking for, Pete," Remus added, "is 'stupid'."

"INSANE!" Sirius pumped his fist into the air.

James ignored them. "I just don't understand what anyone sees in that guy. He feels _nothing_ for any of them and it's pathetic how they keep throwing themselves at his feet."

"Careful, Prongs. You're going to break some hearts with that assessment."

"But it's TRUE!" he shouted, standing up so quickly that he startled Sirius. "How could she tell him that she could love him when she doesn't even _know_ him? How could he prance right over to her and declare his love for her when he's never SPOKEN to her? They _don't_ talk to each other, he doesn't know anything about her family or how she's brilliant at Charms or how she's probably the most hilarious, barmiest girl in Hogwarts. NOTHING. So how could he EVER mean it?"

His friends blinked, realizing that if it weren't Valentine's and Amos Diggory wasn't creating such a commotion, the entire Great Hall would be staring.

Giving him a moment to calm down, Remus finally said, "You spied on Lily's date last Hogsmeade, didn't you?"

"Oh _Merlin_, you DID!" Sirius barked, spilling some juice in the process. "I KNEW you couldn't be in the loo _that_ long."

"YOU'VE COMPLETELY MISSED THE POINT!"

As his friends teased him, mentioning his other asinine exploits concerning Lily Evans, James groaned.

Perhaps he should also consider finding some new mates?

* * *

**_Notes_**_: This was written as a prompt for the LilyJames Fest over at LiveJournal for the flash fiction round (My entry for the Fest, in case you're interested, was **Subtle Perspectives** (posted here under my author name), which traces the small milestones in Lily and James' relationship. It's not exactly angsty, but it deals with the things they had to get past in order to become a couple, such as Snape's Worst Memory or the constant rejections or how Lily's impression of him wasn't entirely accurate. I had a ton of fun writing it and exploring their relationship and relationship development!). The quote this drabble is based upon belongs to D.H. Lawrence. (The limit for drabbles at the fest was 500 words, otherwise, I swear I would have written more!) Anyway, thank you for reading! Much more to come! :D_

_And yes, I see that the title to the chapter on FFN and in the actual story document are different. I like the title in the document better, but FFN just wouldn't let it fit!  
_


	5. because he makes her feel

**5. because** **he makes her****_ feel_.**  
[firsts]  
Words: 500

The first time James Potter kisses her, it's spontaneous, the lightest of pecks. They're sitting in the common room and he's making her laugh effortlessly. She leans over the table to tell him to be serious, and instead of listening, he grins the only way James Potter _can_ grin. He brings his head closer, as if to whisper in her ear, and then his lips barely touch hers, half a second and then they're gone. Before the moment hits her, he excuses himself, claiming Quidditch practice, and she's left wondering what on earth has just happened.

It's funny how _this_ first bothers her so much because with Potter, there have been plenty of others. He was the first boy to ask her out with the _intention_ of asking her out. Not a covert, "Hey, we should hang out," under the guise of a simple friendly outing, but a direct, "Oi, Evans, go out with me?" He was the first boy to completely baffle her—frustrating, irritating, and incredibly immature one second, and ridiculously charming the next. Though she'd never admit it, he was also the first to fluster her, his antics, whether adorable or absolutely absurd, somehow just getting to her. James Potter _gets_ to her, and Lily isn't quite sure what to make of him.

And now, he's kissed her—not her first kiss by any means, but the _first_ one that means anything. If only he had stuck around to tell her what it _does_ mean.

"Lily? Earth to Lily?"

She blinks as her friend Alice waves a hand in her face.

"Alright there, Lily? You seem... unsettled, and kind of... confused?"

When Lily doesn't respond, Alice pokes her, until finally she says, "Alice, what does it mean if a boy kisses you?"

Alice bursts out laughing, turning around to suddenly look at the portrait hole. "Don't tell me James Potter just kissed you."

"YES. He just—and then he—WHY DOESN'T HE MAKE ANY SENSE?"

"Because he's a boy?" Alice suggests, clearly amused.

Lily throws her hands up in frustration.

"You like him, right?"

"I never said—"

"So kiss him back."

Lily stares. "But what if he doesn't—"

"GO!" Alice shouts, pushing her out the room.

Still puzzled, Lily decides that Alice is right. She should just _force_ the boy to be straight with her. Before she can talk herself out of it, she walks right up to him. He's in the middle of a pre-practice pep-talk with the team, but she doesn't care. Lily pulls him by the tie, and as he opens his mouth to ask her what she's doing, she presses her lips to his.

When he kisses her back properly, long enough that the Gryffindors behind them start to catcall and holler, Lily realizes for the first time just how much James Potter _feels_.

It's the first time she realizes how much she feels too.

* * *

**_Notes_**_: This was written as a prompt for the LilyJames Fest over at LiveJournal for the flash fiction (a limit of 500 words, otherwise I swear I would have written more!) round (My entry for the Fest, in case you're interested, was **Subtle Perspectives** (posted here under my author name), which traces the small milestones in Lily and James' relationship. It's not exactly angsty, but it deals with the things they had to get past in order to become a couple, such as Snape's Worst Memory or the constant rejections or how Lily's impression of him wasn't entirely accurate. I had a ton of fun writing it and exploring their relationship and relationship development!). Anyway, thank you for reading! Much more to come! :D_


	6. because she couldn't help but fall

_Author's Note: A lot of people (I'm guessing from tumblr? *waves to the amazing Lily/James community there*) have been reading "Subtle Perspectives" recently, and I just want to huggle them all for their kind words. I've been falling in love with fanfiction all over again, and though I'm not writing at the moment, I am determined to start posting more of what I have written or posted elsewhere. I haven't forgotten you though - I have so many more Lily/James stories in my head, and I can't wait to attempt writiing them. But yeah, your awesome comments and reviews and favorites led me to check up on my fanfiction dot net account, only to realize I stopped updating this sometime in... 2010. Not too long ago, of course, but I never meant to go that long without posting. I wish I could promise that it won't happen again, but instead, I'll just keep sharing what I have until I have the time to add legitimate new chapters to this, or write a longer fic, multi-chaptered or standalone or one of each. I'm never going to get over my love of Lily Evans and James Potter (actually, if interested, I wrote a pretty long essay on why they're amazing together and why I ship them), and I hope you don't either. Thank you to those of you who are still around and still reading this, and thank you to everyone for all of your amazing support._

_Warning: This was written for the flash fiction round of the 2010 Lily/James Fest on LiveJournal. It's not really AU, but kind of AR. Umm, imagine a world where Voldemort found out about the prophecy before Lily even knew she was pregnant and Dumbledore had a hunch, but wasn't sure and didn't want to publicize it, so he asked Lily and James to go back in time and make sure Voldemort didn't mess with their relationship at the stage where they finally become a couple to prevent them from ever being together/conceiving Harry. Haha, yeah, I needed to make the prompt work. Shh! *is insanely tempted to make this into a longer story* (Also, I'm quite fond of the invented word 'adorkable'. It's_ fitting_!)_

* * *

**6. because she couldn't help but fall (for his utter adorkableness).**  
[Lily and James have to avoid their younger selves when using a Time Turner.]  
Words: 500

"Just kiss her already!" James shouted, trying to resist the urge to go over to the lake and _force _the boy to make a move. They'd been sitting under the invisibility cloak for hours watching the scene play out before them and absolutely nothing was happening. Instead of helping the bloke or confessing her feelings (making things easier for both of them), the girl seemed to be reveling in the boy's awkwardness. "Were we really that dense?"

Lily watched sixteen-year-old James attempt to charm her younger self, spilling butterbeer all over her robes. Though he was apologizing profusely and teenage-Lily clearly didn't care too much (she knew a few handy spells that would have her clean and dry in moments), the action had startled her, causing her to scream. The boy beside her stuttered and stumbled until the situation appeared to be calm again, but the damage was done. He didn't try to make a move on her for the rest of the evening. "Yes," Lily finally said. "This is _exactly _how it happened."

"Hey!" her fiancé protested. "I was nothing like this!"

She arched a brow. "Nothing? James, this is time travel, not a parallel universe."

"But Dumbledore said that Voldemort sent Death Eaters to the past, so obviously, everything's different here. You know, the dangers of messing with the time-space continuum." He was reiterating everything their former Headmaster had told them in the last Order meeting (when he'd wanted them to go back in time, for reasons he refused to disclose, to make sure their younger selves became a couple), so he knew his facts were correct. Still, he was peeved, offended that she would really suggest he was _anything_ like that gawky, fumbling fool they'd spent their entire day watching. Seriously, he was suave! Smooth! Charismatic! Not at all like _this_!

"Right," Lily responded, as if reading his thoughts. "The way it happened was a million times worse."

"_What?_ It was _not_!"

"James, you brought Sirius along on our first date. I don't know about you, but I'd say that's worse than spilling some butterbeer."

"Hey!" he spluttered. "We agreed that one didn't count! I didn't even _know _it was a date!"

"Of course you didn't." As he nodded, glad she finally agreed, she added, eyes gleaming, "How could you when you barely got the question out?"

"I was nervous!"

"You stuttered!"

"You said it was adorable!"

Lily laughed, amused at how out-of-breath and red he was. Realizing they had a few hours to themselves before their 'subjects' woke up and their pseudo-matchmaking/eavesdropping resumed, she decided that there were so many other things they could be doing. "You're right," she said. "It was. It is." Without warning, she seized adorably-bewildered James Potter's lips with her own, reminding him that it was a flustered, sincere, _adorable _boy who had stolen her heart so many years ago.

If they watched carefully, they'd see history repeat itself again, cheering secretly as the 'adorkable' boy finally got the girl.

* * *

_Notes: So, for anyone who DOES read this, I have a question. I wrote a bunch of drabbles that are shorter than these (more like 200-400 words) for the shuffle/song fic challenge. Do I post them individually, or throw them in as one update, even though they don't really go together (though I'm sure I can make them fit somehow). What do you think? Anyway, thank you for reading and I promise (I really mean it this time) to update soon! Take care! :)_


	7. because he isn't prince charming

_Author's Note: I wasn't going to update for another week or two, but it's James Potter's (and Adrian Rawlins', who plays him in the films) birthday. Our boy would have been 52 today. :'(_

* * *

**7. because he_ isn't_ her Prince Charming. _(he's even better.)_**  
[fairy tales.]  
Words: 301

He smiles at her from across the courtyard, grinning and waggling his eye brows suggestively. When she rolls her eyes in response, trying her hardest not to laugh, he mimes hurt, hands placed over his heart in defeat, and falls to the ground. Lily laughs then, clearly amused, but pretends to ignore him, until he sneaks up from behind and wraps his arms around her.

It's strange, this thing she has with James Potter, and not at all what she'd expected. He's hilarious and fun, charming and sweet, absolutely brilliant and so bloody _insane_ that it's truly a wonder _anyone_ can survive being in his presence for so long. It's amusing, too, because he's _nothing_like the guy she'd always dreamed she'd end up with. Someone who would capture her heart the first time they met, and she'd be under his spell with a single glance. Someone who would read beautiful poetry to her and they'd dance under the moonlight. A Prince of sorts, gorgeous and witty and absolutely perfect.

Lily laughs at the thought, trying to imagine a world where James actually was _this_"perfect".

"What's so funny?" he whispers, still nuzzling her shoulder.

"I'm picturing you—"

"—Naked?" he grins winsomely, and she almost considers snogging the barmy berk instead of slapping him away.

"—in poufy sleeves and tights." She sticks out her tongue as he makes a face.

"Hey!"

Before she even realizes it, he starts "attacking" her sides, tickling her until she takes the statement back. Lily laughs, grabbing hold of his tie and taking him down with her.

Maybe James Potter wasn't the ideal Prince Charming she'd always imagined, but the way Lily Evans saw it—goofy grins and ridiculous antics and all—he was better, and _they_ were better than anything she could have ever dreamed.

* * *

_Notes: I love everyone who continues to read and favorite this, and I thank you so much for that, but I'd really love to hear what you think in reviews too! (And if you have any prompts, feel free to throw those at me as well!) Anyway, hope you all read some awesome James-glorifying fanfiction today because he deserves it! *is off to read Commentarius for the bajillionth time* Happy James Day! :)_


	8. because she believes in him

**8. because she believes in him.**  
[Promise.]  
Words: 297

Lily wanted to scream or shout or do _anything_but break down and cry. She felt frustrated and angry and so very confused, and the one man she believed to have all the answers had absolutely nothing for her.

James, uncharacteristically silent, placed his arm around her shaking shoulders. "I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore. We should leave." Without waiting for a response, he guided his wife outside, hoping a walk in the brisk autumn air would help calm their nerves.

Once they were away from their former Headmaster, Lily, who could barely meet his eyes, whispered, "Do you think it's true? The prophecy?"

He knew she wanted him to reassure her that it wasn't. "No, Lil, Dumbledore's _actually_ gone mad this time. None of it is true." But he couldn't utter the words, and he didn't believe them at all. With their world falling apart, their friends and family either risking their lives every day or already fallen for the cause, the possibility of something as _ludicrously_cruel as this occurring was magnificent. People were dying, people were going to die, and words, whether they amplified the peril or masked the horror, were useless.

So James simply held her, burrowing his face into her hair. "We'll get through this, Lily. I promise. I'll do anything to make sure _Harry_gets it through this."

And though she knew he couldn't guarantee anything, just for that moment she was finally able to lose herself in the comforting feel of his arms.

Maybe they didn't know what the future would bring, but she believed in _them_. She believed in James. So even if the worst happened, part of her trusted that they really would make it through—together.

* * *

This one's a tad serious (and really short - sorry!), and I kind of stole this scene out of my first Lily/James fic, **_Epistulae__ Desiderantis_**(Letters of Longing, or at least that's what I think I was going for, since my Latin's a little rusty), but it fit the prompt so well that I couldn't resist. And I only have a crack drabble and a bunch of tiny (like 200-300 words each, kind of like this one) drabbles left to post, so I'm up for taking new prompts (words or quotes or song lyrics - anything that sounds Lily/James to you) if you have any. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	9. because he treats her like a princess

_Author's Note: This is the first part (about half) of the Lily/James drabbles I wrote for the songfic meme, in which you pick a character or ship you adore, and then you put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble related to whatever song that plays within the time that the song is actually playing. (Which is why there are several of them because I had to decide what to write and actually write it in about three minutes, which - for some songs - is a lot more difficult than it sounds.) Enjoy!_

* * *

**9. because he's absolutely ridiculous.**  
_[Meet Me in Diagon Alley_, Ministry of Magic]  
Words: 138

**_[Lily], it's almost over,  
Let's promise that when we're older,  
You'll meet me on Diagon Alley,  
Take my hand and fly away with me._**

James closed his eyes, hands held over the crystal ball so hesitatingly that if Sirius didn't know he was completely full of it, he might have taken him for a seer. The hint of a smirk was evident on his face, and his partner-_somehow_ a very unhappy Lily Evans-was watching him carefully, part of her hoping that he would take the exam seriously and not jeopardize _her grade_as well.

"I see... Lily Evans-"

_'Oh no, he wouldn't..._'

"-in Diagon Alley after graduation, married to the most handsome bloke she's ever laid eyes upon."

Lily wanted to die. Thankfully, Remus came to the rescue.

"I didn't know you wanted _Sirius_to date her, Prongs."

Sirius barked. "I'm up for it, Evans."

...Or maybe not. Was it too late to transfer to another school yet? Beauxbatons, perhaps? _Pigfarts?_

**10. because he treats her like a disney princess.**  
[_A Whole New World_, _Aladdin_]  
Words: 172

**_Unbelievable sights,  
Indescribable feeling,  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
_**

When James told her he had "the most amazing surprise" for her, Lily had never expected this.

"A magic carpet? Where did you get that from?"

He grinned. "Isn't it amazing? I nicked it from Filch's Office. He considers it "highly volatile; to be incinerated."

She laughed. "But... it just looks like a rug. How do you know it even wor-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had grabbed her hand, lifting her up on the rug. Taking her into his arms, he nudged the carpet to fly.

And suddenly, they were soaring, high above Hogwarts, into the scintillating summer sky.

"James, this is..." She couldn't even get the words out. Reaching for his face, she kissed him, not even caring that the sudden swift movement jerked the rug, throwing her books (and all her homework) somewhere into the Forbidden Forest, and nearly knocking the glasses off of James' face.

At that very moment, nothing else mattered. Because when a guy treats you like a Disney princess, you hold onto him.

**11. because she's all he's ever needed.**  
[_Rescue Yo_u, Jake Epstein]  
Words: 234

**_Somehow you saw someone worth saving,  
You pulled me back into the light.  
Now if ever I can rescue you,  
When you need two arms to fall into,  
You know exactly where I'll be,  
Just look for me-Oh, look for me.  
When it seems like you have lost it all,  
And you feel like you're in free-fall,  
Going deep into the blue,  
I will rescue you._**

"Can I sit here?" she asked, hoping he would raise his head.

He shrugged, continuing to stare into the distance without uttering a word. He had been that way for the last few days, always at the Astronomy Tower, always just looking out past the scenery, beyond Hogwarts, as if there was a specific place, some secret location he was looking for, but could never really find. Sirius had tried to talk to him several times during the week, but he would always just slip away. Remus couldn't catch his attention, and Peter couldn't relate at all.

She knew she had nothing to do with this, but a James Potter who didn't smile, who didn't prank every living (and several non-living) thing before breakfast, who didn't brush his fingers in his hair or fiddle with that bloody snitch every five minutes simply _was not right_. She felt like she had to do something, to say something to him, to tell him that she knew what it was like to lose your family, and she wouldn't even pretend that everything was okay because she knew it wasn't.

But seeing him this way-so silent, contemplative, distant... She couldn't even get the words out.

So she sat down beside him, her fingers finding his as he fell into her, ever so slightly, and her message had gotten across.

Just her presence... It was all he ever needed.

* * *

_Notes: Thanks for reading! I'll post the second part soon! If you have a prompt or a drabble request, feel free to pass it along and I'll see what I can do!_


	10. because she makes him dizzy

_Author's Note: The second part of the Lily/James drabbles I wrote for the songfic meme, in which you pick a character or ship you adore, and then you put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble related to whatever song that plays within the time that the song is actually playing. (Which is why there are several of them because I had to decide what to write and actually write it in about three minutes, which - for some songs - is a lot more difficult than it sounds.) I obviously do not own any of these songs. _

* * *

**12. because she knows he'll be there for her.**  
_[Belle of the Boulevard_, Dashboard Confessional]  
Words: 261

**_Back like you never broke,  
You tell a dirty joke.  
He touches your leg,  
And thinks he's getting close  
—For now, you let him.  
Just this once,  
Just for now,  
And just like that,  
It's over._**

**Don't turn away,**  
**Dry your eyes, dry your eyes;**  
**Don't be afraid,**  
**And keep it all inside, all inside.**  
**When you fall apart,**  
**Dry your eyes, dry your eyes.**  
**Life is always hard**  
**For the Belle of the Boulevard.**

James was livid—eyes-flashing dangerously, fists-clenching, seeing-red _livid_ and no one in Gryffindor had ever seen the usually grinning Sixth Year so angry before.

"Apologize," he ordered Fenwick. "And do it before I fight whatever it is stopping me from making you regret the second you said two words to her."

It might have been amusing since Benji was half a foot taller than James and twice as wider, but the way his eyes had glazed over, or even the way he was standing—so prepared to attack the second he had a reason to do it made the Ravenclaw prefect not even dare to challenge him. "I'm er... sorry, Lily." Before Potter could call him back and make him say a more appropriate apology, he bolted.

Attempting to calm himself down before he scared as well, James turned to Lily, whose eyes were clenched shut and anyone could see she was trying so hard not to cry. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Fenwick's a prat, and I know you can take care of yourself—you probably would have hexed him far worse than I had—but I just... I _had_ to do something. And that stuff he was saying about you, Lily—it's so wrong. Merlin, you're probably the most amazing, most beautiful—"

Though she didn't feel much like smiling, she couldn't stop herself. "I... Thank you," she said, cutting him off.

He didn't know why, but those two words made him feel a million times better than he would have had he actually punched the smirk off of Fenwick's face.

**13. because she can't censor her thoughts around him.**  
_[White Lines_, Alexz Johnson]  
Words: 200

**_I tried to tell you, "I've got to get away."  
I tried to say, "I need my space."  
I've got to get some distance in between  
My heart and my head,  
I'm on the razor's edge,  
And I've been here before;  
I know the way..._**

****  
She sighed, watching him laugh with his friends in the Great Hall. He had had his back turned to her the second she walked in, and she knew he was purposefully trying to avoid her eyes, but there wasn't anything she could do. They were mates now—_good_ mates. He had been there for her when no one else had—her issues with her sister, her parents' death, that thing with Severus. She couldn't afford to lose that.

But then, why could she get him out of her head? The sound of his laughter after joking around with her during patrols. The kind-of-frustrating, kind-of-adorable way he _still_ occasionally mussed up his hair (before catching himself and stopping). That devastating expression on his face when she turned him down for the final time...

"Just talk to him," Alice advised. "He'll understand."

"I can't," she explained.

"Why the hell not?"

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH JAMES BLOODY POTTER," she shouted, tired and frustrated and confused and so _sick_ of all this drama.

Alice laughed. A few seats away, James blinked, not sure he had heard that correctly, while. Sirius and Peter "whooped" like mad.

..._Merlin, no, had she just said that out loud?_

**14. because she teases him.**  
_[Do You Like Me?_, ALL CAPS]  
Words: 171

**_And I see you're sitting next to me...  
It's been four weeks at least!  
I just can't get the words right  
On this blank piece of paper.  
But then I wrote,  
"Do you like me? Yes or no?  
Do you think that I am cute?  
Would you date me? (You can say, 'maybe.')  
I just have to know..."_**

****  
"Prongs, why have you been staring at Evans this entire Potions lesson?" Remus asked, thinking the question was harmless. "You didn't prank her again, did you?"

James rolled his eyes. "No, Moony, I didn't." Returning back to his red-head-stalking, he said to Sirius, "Does it look like she's writing on that piece of paper? The crumpled one on her desk?"

Sirius blinked. "Umm no. Why?"

He groaned. "I don't get it. It takes HALF a second to mark off a box. HALF A SECOND."

His friends stared. "A box?"

"YES! I asked her if she would go out with me, and to mark off 'yes' or 'maybe'."

Remus, Sirius, and Peter burst out laughing. "Tell me you _didn't_, Prongs."

"But I DID," James claimed. When their laughter increased, he frowned, baffled. "Why? Asking her in person didn't seem to work, so I thought I'd write to her instead."

Sirius only laughed harder. "No reason, Prongs. It's always nice to know when your best mate has suddenly become a pre-teen Muggle girl."

**15. because she makes him dizzy.**  
_[The Best Thing_, Relient K]  
Words: 272

**  
_'Cause when I looked into your eyes,  
And you dared to stare right back,  
You should have said, "Nice to meet you; I'm your other half."_**

****  
James didn't know what was wrong with him. Every day this week, he had somehow been partnered with Lily Evans in all his classes, and something about her was just... messing with his head.

Though he knew he wasn't a particularly focused thirteen-year-old boy, he had never been so distracted in his life. Whenever she was around him, all he could notice was the brilliant red hue of her hair, or the way her eyes grew just a millimeter bigger whenever she was excited or on the verge of figuring a particular difficult spell out, the way she scrunched up her nose when she couldn't make sense of something or the way her laughter was like the softest bells twinkling at Christmastime. He could never pay attention to anything else whenever she was near (and she probably thought he was the biggest moron for being able to do nothing but stumble and stutter in her presence).

What was _wrong_ with him?

"Hey, mate, are you okay?" Sirius asked him.

"Do you think there's something strange about Evans?" he said instead.

"What? There's something ALWAYS strange about Evans."

"No," James frowned. "I mean, like... She just makes me so... dizzy. And the world is always warmer around her. And my heart's always beating so fast, I swear it'll burst. Like if I spend another second with her, I'll implode."

At that very second, on the other side of the room, a frustrated redhead shouted, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME. IT'S LIKE HE PUT A SPELL ON ME—_A SPELL_!"

Sirius barked. "Whatever you have, it looks like Evans has it, too."

* * *

_Notes: Thanks for reading, and please review! I actually only have like... one more drabble left to post. I've already posted the rest of them. So if you have a prompt or a drabble request, feel free to pass it along and I'll try my best! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed my most recent Lily/James one-shot, _**so let your heart hold**** fast**_,which was written for the "Jily Secret Santa" fix exchange this past Christmas. I think that is the longest one-shot I have ever written, and I had a blast writing Jily as FRIENDS WITH SO MUCH UST THAT WANT TO BE TOGETHER BUT FOR SOME INEXPLICABLE REASON ARE NOT. XD It was also incredibly hard to write, not only for the length, but because I actually have not written Jily fics in a long time. All of these drabbles were written ages ago. So if you happen to check that out, please review and let me know your thoughts. Anyway, happy belated new year, guys!  
_


	11. because he has never felt more at peace

**16. because he has never felt more at peace (than when he is with her).**  
_[feet, cold, snuggling_]  
Words: 492

Her feet were freezing.

James tried to ignore the feeling of the icicle in his bed, trying to remember that this was the first time he had the _privilege_ of sleeping beside Lily, but to no avail. Her foot kept touching him, inhumanly frigid, and he didn't know how to get it away from him without offending her. Who would have thought _this_ would be the reason he could hardly sleep around the girl of his dreams.

"James?"

"Hmmmm?" He kept his eyes closed, pretending to be comfortable, asleep.

"You seem really... tense. Is everything alright?"

He weakly smiled, internally telling himself to just muddle through this. _'Girl of your dreams, you prat. Don't muck this up, Potter. You can do this!'_ To Lily, he casually said, "I'm okay. Never better."

She frowned. "Are you sure?" Her foot nudged him a little and he almost winced. It was a freaking iceberg. Composing his face into what he thought was natural, he muttered, "I'm okay, Lil. Just exhausted."

Lily eyed him carefully, knowing _something_ was off. She'd barely been dating James Potter for two weeks, but she was certain she knew him well enough to know when he was uncomfortable. They had six years of driving each other mad to attest for that. There was something_ definitely_ amiss here. She brushed her hand against his, slowly moving closer to him. "You're _sure_?"

James wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. Lily's body was glued to his now, her breath warm against his skin. He couldn't imagine something feel more perfect, more calm.

But both her feet were now against his and everything was suddenly _so cold_!

_'Girl. Of. Your. Dreams. Girl. Of. Your. Dreams.'_

"...James?"

He turned away from her, prepared to reassure her that he was fine, but it was getting more and more difficult not to openly react.

How did the girl manage with feet full of ice?!

"Lily, I'm—Arghhhhh."_ 'Oh, hell.'_

Lily sat up, confused and concerned. "You're _what_?!"

"Your feet. They're bloody _freezing_."

"My... feet?"

"Yes! Lily, I love you and all—" Lily's eyes widened at this sudden declaration-James had never said the words before—but he didn't even realize he'd actually said them aloud. "-but I can't sleep with you _touching_ me like that."

She stared at him. "You don't want me to _touch_ you?"

"No! ...Yes. I mean, no... I—"

She laughed, leaning over and pressing her lips against his. "I love you too, you idiot," she whispered, kissing him again. And again. By the time they finally lay down to sleep, Lily's feet were burrowed under James' legs, slightly warm from brushing against him for so long. Though they were still a little uncomfortable, James didn't even notice. He was too busy grinning like a fool, basking in the feel of her fingers in his hair, leaning into her embrace.

Icicle feet or not, he had never felt more at peace.

* * *

_Notes: __Haven't written any Lily/James since I wrote _'so let your heart hold fast'_, so this could probably be loads better. But I figured the only way to get back into the habit of writing my favorite Harry Potter ship again was to actually _write_ the ship, so I decided to share this rusty attempt with you anyway. As a fellow member of the icicle-feet club, I understand how Lily feels (and my sister, who often has to deal with me annoying her with my icicle feet, can probably relate to James well)._

___Anyway, thanks for reading, and please please please review! _Also, because I am all out of ideas, if you any prompt requests (even a random string of words would do, if not an actual scenario), please request it! I'd love to write some more Jily! Thanks again, and happy April!_  
_


End file.
